The Way Things Work
by Animelover6000
Summary: Remake: In a series of twist and turn events, Rei has to make his way throught his new college, his new house, this new country, and his new roommate KAI.
1. This is my life

The way things work by animelover6000

"**This is your life and today is all you got now.**

**And today is all you'll ever have.**

**Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes.**

**This is your life are you who you want to be,**

**This is your life are you who you want to be,**

**This is your life is it everything that you dreamed that it would be,**

**When the world was younger and you had everything to lose."**

**Switchfoot**

This is my life

My name is Rei Kon and I am seventeen years old. My birthday is April 12. I am currently living in Japan with my Aunt Nina, my Uncle John, and my cousins Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary. I go to school at Kotowana College. My life is pretty normal, but the only problem is that I have a crush on somebody. This somebody is not a girl, I can tell you this now, this somebody is a very sexy, hot, if I talk to you I will drool, guy. Yes for all you slow people I am gay. I don't really remember when I found out that I was but I think it all started when I first came to Kotowana College.

You see I moved here from China. I was born and somewhat raised there. We moved to Japan because my uncle wanted to get out of the country and experience new things. Not that I really know what that means but I just go along with it. I just started school yesterday and I think that I am already falling in love with someone. That person is of course as I told you a guy at that. I guess I can walk you through what has happened and what is currently happing. Now I think that it would be best if you paid very close attention because I may jump back and forth between now and then. I remember how it all started out. (This was just yesterday.)

_**YESTERDAY**_

My Uncle and Aunt drove me and my cousins up to Kotowana College. We had no idea that they were going to enroll us into a public school. (We have always been in a private school.) We arrived at the school; my cousins and I were kind of surprised that the school was so close to home. The school was within walking distance of the house but it would really be dangerous because of the heavy flow of traffic. Well we came to the entrance of the school and walked in. The school was plain and not that big, the walls were covered in a sky blue paint and on that paint was a painting of an eagle and I would guess from the looks of it I would have to say that the eagle is the school mascot. My Aunt, Uncle, cousins, and I walked into the main office. We walked up to the counter and waited for the woman at the front desk to get done talking on the phone.

While my Uncle and Aunt were waiting for her to deal with them, my cousins and I walk to some chairs that were lined up against the glass windows. My cousins and I idly chat with each other when he walked in. The sexiest man that I have ever seen alive, and at that moment in time I didn't even know that I was gay. He had eye length gray bangs and long dark blue hair in which he kept tied back. He had these deep crimson eyes that whenever you just look into them you could get lost in them. He walks up to the desk and stood by my Aunt and Uncle and waited for the lady at the front desk.

Finally after a good ten minutes the lady at the desk got off the phone and looked at the three people that were standing in front of her desk. She looked at my Aunt and Uncle and ask them what were they there for. My Aunt told the lady that my Uncle and she was there to enroll my cousins and me. She nodded her head and look over to the beautiful boy and asked him why was he in there. He simply told her that he was bringing a letter to the office.

She nodded her head in understanding and told him that she would give the roll the Assistant Dean. He nodded his head and turned to walk out of the office. That is when it happened, that was when we first lock eyes. It seems like forever that we look at each other, but in reality it was only a split second then he walked out the office.

The Head Dean of the school walked through the office door and over heard my Aunt and Uncle talking to the lady at the front desk. He told my Aunt, Uncle, cousins, and me to follow him back to his office. Once we reached his office he told all of us to take a seat in the brown leather chairs that were surrounding his very well polished red oak desk. My Uncle handed the Dean my cousins and my records, for a long time the Dean look over each pile of papers making noise of approval and nodding his head.

Finally after what seemed like forever he lifted his head and looks into all of our faces, he scan over my cousins faces first then he reach my eyes. My golden eyes look into his dark brown eyes, the man was a little handsome. He had short raven hair and knowing eyes, his face was hard but soft at the same time almost as though he has seen things that a person his age should not have seen. He was a tall medium built man but he walked slightly hunch over. His eyes averted to my Aunts and Uncles and he spoke these few sentences that told us how bad he wanted us at his school.

"Your niece and nephews may go to this college but under one condition, I don't want any trouble making in my school. If I so much as hear about you five causing trouble in my school I will kick you out and ban you from ever coming back on my school property. Do you understand?" Just like his body, his voice is just as medium toned. My cousins and I nodded our heads in understanding and he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

He smiled at us and told us that we can either start today or tomorrow and that someone will show us to our dorm rooms if we needed the assistance. The whole family put on our fake smiles, got out of the chairs and walked out of the room. Before we closed the door we heard him call out to the lady at the front desk, whose name I am taking it to be Mrs. Rose, and told her to take care of whatever questions that we had.

We walked to Mrs. Rose who was standing near the door leading out of the office. With a big bright smile on her face she asks, "So would you like for me to show you around? Or perhaps to your dorm rooms? Or do you want to see the lunchroom?"

Man I couldn't believe this lady, she can talk a mile a minute and from the looks of it she wasn't going to stop talking. I leaned over to my Uncle who was on my right and whispered, "I think that we should start school tomorrow, that way today we can go sightseeing and look at where everything is."

My Uncle nodded his head in agreement but my cousin Mariah, who was on my Uncles' right, declared, "No I think that we should start today. At lease that way we could meet up with people now than wait until tomorrow and not know anybody."

My Aunt who was trying to get Mrs. Rose to stop talking told us, "No I think that we are going to go with Rei's idea and go home for now, you five will start school tomorrow; you could meet up with new people then, but all I know is that if we don't get out of here than I will tear Mrs. I-like-to-talk-a lot tongue out of her mouth."

Ah yes, did I fail to mention that my family and I have specialize in martial arts? My Aunt can be really dangerous when she puts her mind to it. We all look towards Mrs. Rose who was still talking and decided that we would spare her tongue and leave for the day. My Uncle was the one who got Mrs. Rose to stop talking and told her that we had to leave but we will be back tomorrow so that she could show us to our dorm rooms and other things. With a smile and a nod of understandment Mrs. Rose lead us to the front doors of the school and bid us farewell.

Finally being able to leave that crazy lady we got in the van and headed for home. The ride there was full of talk and questions. Questions like 'I wonder what this school is going to be like?', and 'What kind of people are we going to meet there and will they be nice?' I looked out the window as they talk faintly in the background. All I could think about was that beautiful and very sexy crimson eyed man. I wondered if I would have any classes with him or even if I will ever see him again. I let out a sigh and continue to stare out of the window, well I guess all I have to do is wait until tomorrow and see what will happen.

We drove to our new house in Japan; we live in a community called Waterford. It's a nice little community and it is peaceful, on our way driving up to the community you can see llamas, donkeys, bulls, cows, chickens, and a whole bunch of other animals. Reminds me of home sort of, we had a bunch of animals that we took care of in our village.

Inside of the community there four main sub-divisions, the Town homes that was to your left when you first entered the community, the Village which was your first right that you would come to when you drove a mile and a half from the Town homes, across the street from the Village was the tennis court on the right hand side, further down the road was the playground on the right hand side, towards the center of the culdesac was the swimming pool area, then on the left hand side was the club house where they hold parties and other events. Now when you look past the pool there is a big lake that people go fishing in and other things. There is also a path around the lake where many people go walking, and then behind the lake are some more houses that belong to the Cove sub division. Well further down the road from the village are the Highlands on your right, then the Cove on the left. It's a very big community but it is peaceful.

Our house is in the Village, there are three streets that have multiple houses on the left and right hand side of the street. We live on the second street the tenth house on the right hand side. My uncle parked the car in the garage and we walk into the house from the garage door. From the garage there is a short hall that leads from the garage to the kitchen. In that hallway the washer machine and the dryer was held there along with a little storage area where we held cleaning supplies. The kitchen was big and spacious, on the left side of the kitchen was an opening that leads to where Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Lee, and I slept. On the left part of the hallway was Mariah, Kevin, and Gary's room. On the right end on the hallway was Lee and my room. In between our rooms was the bathroom, I had never seen a bathroom like this because it had a slid door.

Moving back to the kitchen on the right side of the kitchen there was an entrance to the living room. From the living room was my Aunt Nina and Uncle John's room. The house was big and not something that we was use to, back in the village in china we had a small place, almost as big as a one bedroom house, but with less room.

Aunt Nina came to our rooms and told us that we needed to go to sleep because we were going to go to school tomorrow. With many replies of protest and groaning, everyone finally went to bed. Well everyone except for Lee, lying on my cot I turned to Lee who was on my left side and silently ask him, "What is wrong Lee? Why aren't you asleep?"

Lee turned to me and looked me in the eyes; I could see his golden eyes shining in the moon light that was coming in through our window. After a long moment of silence he finally said, "I saw the way you were looking at that boy with the blue hair that walked into the office." He paused and looked me straight in the eye; all I could do was stare back. He was looking at me almost as though he was looking into my soul. "Look Rei, I was just wondering are you gay?" he paused again and he looked out the window. I was glad that he was facing that way because my mouth was hanging wide open. Was I gay? I mean I don't think that I am, I dated Chainx most of the time when we were in China and she was the longest relationship that I had ever had with anyone. Exactly three weeks, and I know what you are thinking that is not long but it was for me.

I looked back at Lee and replied, "No I am not gay. At lease I don't think that I am. When I was looking at him I was just admiring his hair and his eye color." The look on Lee's face was that of disbelief. He turns over in his cot facing away from me and whispers, "Right."

I rolled over on my cot and face the ceiling, man what if I am gay? What will happen? I guess only tomorrow can tell. I sigh one last time before sleep finally took me.

_**EARILER TODAY**_

Lee and I awoke to the sounds of my Aunt bursting through our bedroom door screaming at us to wake up and get ready for school. Mariah came into our room jumping my cot screaming about how today was going to be fun, and how she can't wait to meet new students that go to the college. I tried to push Mariah off of me but it was all pointless considering the fact that it was six o'clock in the morning and I was not used to waking up this early in the morning. Lee finally got Mariah to get off my back and out of our room, I look at Lee who was going through the closet trying to find something to wear for the (or rather our) first day of school. I wondered to myself if that conversation that I had with Lee last night was all a dream or did it really happen. I got my answer when Lee turned his head and looked at me from behind his back. "So about last night,"

I groan and look towards the suitcases that Uncle John set out for Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Lee, and me. We are going to be staying in the dorm rooms for the remainder of the school year, but our Aunt wanted some of the clothes to stay at the house just in case we came back for some reason. I turn my attention back to Lee and ask, "Yeah, what about it?" I don't know how but I am sure that I can just tell that Lee is smiling, grinning, or something like that.

Lee gets his stuff from the closet and set them on his suitcase and looked back at me, "Well nothing really, I was just going to say that if you a_re_ gay than it is ok with me. Actually I have been gay for the last," he pauses and looks up at the ceiling with his hand on his chin, "year now." I stared at Lee in shock; I couldn't believe that I was hearing that my kin was gay. I mean it's not that I had a problem with it, because I actually might be gay. Lee chuckled at the way my eyes were bulging out of my eye sockets. He came over to me, sat on my cot, and slapped me in my face. He didn't slap me hard enough to turn my head and leave a mark but it did kind of hurt.

I look back at him and cocked my head to the side, "So how did you know that you were gay?"

Lee looked out our window before saying, "Well I know that I knew that I was gay when I met this guy in the village named Keith. At first Keith and I were just really good friends; but then, as we began to spend more and more time together, Keith told me one day that he liked me and that he wanted to go out with me. At first I told him that I was not into guy like that but I still wanted us to be friends. Well as more and more time went by I began to see him in a new light, I began to see the side of him that I was only suppose to see in a girl. You know like how beautiful he was in a certain light or when he wore certain clothes I would sometimes wonder what is up under all of the clothes that he had on."

Lee looked back at me then smiled, "Finally after two weeks of thinking I went to him and told him that I liked him just as he liked me and I asked him if he would like to go out with me. Well he said yeah and after that I dated Keith up until we found out that we had to leave to come here to Japan. Me and him promised to each other that we would stay in contact with one another, but I don't really know if we are going to work out."

I looked at Lee and asked, "Why don't you think that you guys will work out? I mean it really isn't a long distance relationship; you two are about a couple hundred miles away from each other. Even then you know that you can go and visit him when we have breaks from college."

Lee stood up and walked over to the suitcases and got one. He took his clothes off of another and began to pack up his clothes, "Well I hope that he just don't have another lover by the time that time comes around."

I got up and went to the closet and began to take my clothes out of it and put them into my suitcase. Once most of the clothes and some of the shoes were out of the closet, Lee and I put everything by the front door then we went into Mariah, Kevin, and Gary's room. They were almost fully packed and wanted to know when Aunt Nina and Uncle John were going to take us to the school so we could see where our dorm rooms were. Lee volunteered to ask and left the room, which left Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and I to talk about the new school. Gary was the first one to ask a question, "So do you think that they will give us food and if so how will we pay for it?"

Kevin laughed at Gary before answering, "The same way we pay for anything else, we will use a card that they give us. I think that it will have money on it and we use it to get things out of the cafeteria, vending, and drink machines."

Mariah looks at Kevin and Gary then she snorts, "Well don't you sound all smart Kevin. Maybe when you get in class and the professor asks you a question you answer just like you did Gary and you may ace all of your classes."

Kevin glared at Mariah and Gary laughed, I chuckled at all three of them and then left the room. I walked into the kitchen and looked around for food, not to my surprised there wasn't any food. Since I had all of my belongings pack up I sat on our leather couch and clicked on the television and flick through the channels. The door was open that lead to their bedroom, I could hear Lee, Aunt Nina, and Uncle John condensate about the new school and the dorm rooms. Seeing that there wasn't anything on the tube I shut it off and walked into my Aunt and Uncle's room. Aunt Nina and Lee continue to talk when Uncle John comes over to me and he asks in his thick Chinese accent, "So how do you think college is going to be to you?"

I smile at my Uncle and said, "Well I hope that everything is fine, the school looks nice and from the few people that I saw while we were there they seem a little nice too. I hope that the dorm rooms are a nice size; and if the bunch of us don't get dorm rooms together than I at least hope that the rooms will be near each other and that we have nice roommates." He nodded his head in understanding and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and smiled at him when he let me go. He told me that he was happy for all of us to be going to college and not failing in life like he almost did. Right when he said that Mariah, Gary, and Kevin walked into the room to tell our aunt that they were ready and that we could leave the house whenever they wanted to. My Aunt and Uncle told us that they were ready and for us to began to pack things up in the van.

_**RIGHT NOW {PRESENT}**_

Once everything was in the van we all got in and began our trip towards the campus. The place that we had gone to in order to enroll, to our surprise, was not the main campus; that part of the school is known as the Dean part of the school. The main campus was a good mile away from the Dean mini campus.

Now the main campus was a sight to behold; it looked like something you would see in Europe with all of the big windows and stone walls. There was even an eagle made inside the entrance window to show to all new comers that this school was the home of the eagle. Mariah, Kevin, and Gary all made sounds of astonishment as we drove pass all of the buildings. Mrs. Rose was in a golf cart showing us around the campus, once we reached the dorm rooms she stop her cart and got out. Uncle John parked the van next to Mrs. Rose's cart and we all got out.

It took us a moment to catch up to Mrs. Rose, for a women in heels she sure can walk fast, once we caught up to her she began to talk, "Ok so the girls dorm rooms are over to your left and the boys, if you walk down a little further, is on the right. We have security patrolling the area for anyone who tries to enter the opposite sex dorm."

She never stop walking but she did stop talking for a moment to look back at us then she said in a deep hard voice, "Going into the opposite sex dorm rooms is unacceptable, if you go in there you will be expelled from the school and band from ever stepping on this school property again." Then her voice got really cheery; she smiled and said, "Well I will show the boys to their dorm rooms and then," she pause, "your name is Mariah right?"

Mariah nodded her head to Mrs. Rose, Mrs. Rose smiled at Mariah and continues her talking, "So where was I? Oh yes I will show the boys to their dorm room and introduce them to their new roommates, then we will take little Mariah to her dorm room."

We all followed the fast walking Mrs. Rose to the men's dorms, she told Mariah that this is the only reason that she could come into the men's dorms, unless she is not being showed around by Mrs. Rose herself than she should never catch Mariah in the men's dorms. Mariah nodded once again and we first walk to Lee's dorm room, Lee had a dorm room on level C and the room number was eight. Mrs. Rose knocked on the door to see if anyone was in the room. Come to find out the person who I guess to be Lee's roommate asked who it was. Mrs. Rose told the person that it was her and that she had a new roommate for him and that he needed to open the door.

The person on the other side of the door griped and complained before opening the door, we all came face to face with a silver haired muscular boy who only had on a pair of light gray jogging pants and a black wife beater that hung off one of his broad shoulders. Mrs. Rose introduces him to us, "Brian this is your new roommate Lee, Lee this is your roommate Brian. I hope that you two get along very well, Lee you can either leave your stuff in here and continue to walk around with us or you can get settled. Which one do you want to do?"

Lee weighed his options out for a moment then said that he would come with us so that he could see where we all were going to stay. Lee said his goodbyes to his roommate and then got on the elevator with the rest of us. We went up two floors to hall E.

On that hall was Kevin and Gary's room, rooms two and twelve. Kevin's roommate was a man by the name of Matt; he was also a newcomer to the college and would help Kevin out if he needed anything. (Just for you to know Kevin's room is two and Gary's twelve.) Just like Lee, Kevin put his things into his room and stayed with us to see where ever one else stayed, after a moment we moved down the hall to Gary's room. His roommate was a blond haired American who went by the name of Max. Max seems like a nice boy, he had these boyish features that I thought he would never grow out of. Gary set his bags in his room and left with us to see where my room would be, come to find out my room is one floor above Kevin and Gary's.

My room was on floor F, which seems like one of the words letters that there could possibly be. Making our way down the hall we come to the room that says F14. Mrs. Rose knocks on the door and waits for a moment, after a little while we heard some noise coming from behind the door. A moment later that same man who I saw yesterday was standing in the door way with nothing on but a towel, Mrs. Rose who must have been us told the two tone haired crimson eyed boy to let us all in. The boy glared at all of us before letting us into, what looked like when we first stepped in, a two bedroom pen house.

The two toned haired man asked a he closed the door, "Mrs. Rose who are these people that you have brought into my place?"

Mrs. Rose turned to the young man and smiled, "Well Kai you know that you don't have a roommate right? Well out of the sky came this fine young man," Mrs. Rose pushes me in front of her and squeezed my shoulders, "he needed a roommate and here is an empty room."

So that is his name, it's Kai. A sexy name to match his sexy self, I smiled and waved to him, "Hi there, my name is Rei Kon."

Kai looked at me and scoffed, "Is this the joker who you are suppose to be rooming me with? You couldn't find me anything better to have as a roommate?"

Mrs. Rose glares at Kai before answering, "Now Kai be nice, he is your roommate and you _are_ going to be nice to him. Also you say anything as though he is some sort of…well I don't know a thing." Kai sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers through his head.

My Aunt Nina steps up and takes Kai hand in hers and says to him, "Well I thank you for sharing your room with my nephew. I hope that you two will get along very well and there will not be any problems out of the two of you."

Kai looks down at his hand and then back to Aunt Nina then back down to his hand again. Kai put his hand on top of Aunt Nina's and pulled her hand away from his. "I," he paused and looked at me then looked back at Aunt Nina, "will _try_ to be a good roommate to your nephew, but I cannot say that I will always be nice," he pauses and looks at me, "especially when my new roommate ticks me off, but besides that everything should be ok between Kon and I."

Gosh he may be sexy be he sure can act like a piece of shit when he wants to. Instead for me speaking what was on my mind I just smiled and promised that I would try my best not to get on his bad side.

After many hugs and kisses goodbye Aunt Nina and Uncle Joe left, soon following them was Mrs. Rose and Mariah who still had to be showed to her dorm room. Kevin, Lee, and Gary stayed around for a bit, but then I notice that Kai, my new roomie, was getting a bit annoyed and told them to leave. Once everyone was out and in their place I began to unpack my belongings in my room.

After a few moment Kai came into the room with a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a red polo shirt on, "Look, I'm going out for a bit I don't want my," he pauses and tips his head up before looking back at me, "I don't want our place to be a mess, so unpack everything and put your stuff away when you are done." With that said Kai left the room and walked to the front door. Before he left he called out, "Also there is not any food in the house so if you get hungry I suggest you go out and get some food." With that sentence Kai left the flat leaving only me to my thoughts.

Kai isn't always going to be like this, he has to change sometime. Really only tomorrow can tell what new things are going to come so it is best just to wait until then to see how things unfold. Who may know this Kai may be a really nice guy. Seeing that it was afternoon and I am really tired I think that I am going to take a nap and see how I feel later on today.

Hey guys just edited some stuff and reposting it along with chapter two. Yes, lol, you all read that right a new chapter. I cannot say what all has stop me from writing but I am back now and I have my spunk back. So I'll be updating regularly now. Thanks for everyone who is sticking with me; it's making me feel like a million bucks to get reviews from you guys really it does. Well off to post chapter 2 3


	2. Fist Day of School is Always a Bitch

First Day of School is Always a Bitch

Rei woke up feeling groggy with hazy eyes and tangled hair. Pushing himself up into a half seated position he ran a clawed hand through his hair, winching every once and a while when his fingers got tangled in his hair. Rubbing his face, he got out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Getting into it he saw a few personal items of his roommate, tooth brush, razor, floss, mouth wash, and other bath necessities. Not really remembering exactly why he went into the bathroom in the first place, Rei walked out and sat back down on his bed. Brain still not working at full speed, Rei sat there just staring. It wasn't until his eyes began to roam around the room and he found a digital clock sprouting big red numbers that read 03:45, only then did Rei remember what he was suppose to be doing.

Jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom, Rei untangled his hair and brush his teeth so that he won't have sleep breath and ran out the room. He was about to make a dash for the elevator until he remembered that he didn't lock the door. Jogging back to the room he fumbled around for the key in his pocket until his fingers touch something slick and hard. Pulling the key out of his pocket, Rei lock the door and began his rush journey down the hall to the elevator.

He made it to the elevators and just as he was about to hit the little white button with the black arrow pointing down, the door to his left open with a ding and he briskly walk to the cart. Right before he could reach the cart, out steps the crimson eyed sex god; Rei halt his steps to admire his beauty. His brain telling that he had something important to do and that he could stare at the two tone hair boy another time, Rei snapped out of his trance and proceed to walk into the elevator cart. He click the A button on the side wall and waited. While he wait for the doors to close, Rei watch Kai walk down the hall until he couldn't see him anymore and the doors snap shut.

The cart began to slow down as it reaches A floor, then it finally stops with a jerk and the doors open up with a ding. Rei got off the elevator and walk to the middle of the hallway and stop. The elevator ride calm Rei's body but his mind was still racing one too many seconds per minute than he would like. Trying to focus on, once again, why he rush himself from his dorm to A floor, Rei stood there for a while until it hit him for the second time today, he was suppose to be getting his schedule for his classes today. Taking a deep breath, Rei begin to walk out the dorms and to the main campus, once there he makes his way towards the guidance office.

He enters the fairly large office and approach a short sturdy woman who looks like she was in her late 40's. The lady at the desk was looking at some papers, so in order to get her attention Rei cleared his throat. He waited a moment then the lady lifts up her head and took off her glasses, "Yes young man is there something I can help you with?"

Rei push some stands of his hair out of his eyes, "I would like to know if I could get my schedule for my classes and a lunch card."

The short lady moved her stubby legs and pushes the rolling chair to the computer and begins to type. After a while of waiting, Rei got his papers and lunch card. Thanking the lady he walked out the office and rounds the corner to walk back up to the elevators. He push the little white arrow button inwards and wait for the little light above the elevator door to light up and the doors to ding, looking at his untied converse the whole time. Hearing the ding Rei got on the elevator without looking up from his feet and presses the F button.

Just as the doors were closing a hand shot through the crack and the automatic doors open back up letting the owner of the hand come through the doors. Rei looked up when he notice that he still wasn't going anywhere and who he saw shocked him. The person whom he saw had the reddest and wildest hair that he had ever seen, yet somehow that crazy hair seemed to be neatly done. A sense of familiarity crash down on Rei and he began to ponder where he knew the redhead from not really noticing that he was staring. A voice pulled him out of his trance, "You wanna tell me what the fuck you staring at?"

Startled by the sharp edge of the voice Rei replied, "Nothing much, I was just admiring your hair color."

The red head eyes Rei suspiciously before he pressed the G button. The doors shut and the ride to the top started. While waiting, Rei looks over his class schedule and notice that his math class is at five o'clock. He had enough time to make it back to the room and grab him something to eat before heading out. Lost in his thoughts Rei didn't feel the stopping of the elevator nor the ding indicating that he had arrived on his floor.

The red head look out at the open door then to Rei who was still reading the paper in his hand. Sighing to himself, he cleared his throat to get Rei's attention, "You either get off or I'm closing the damn doors, I got somewhere to be."

Rei blush and hastily made his way off the elevator and to his room. In his hurry, Rei bumped into Kai who was coming down the hall. Rei started to apologize but stops once his eyes fell upon Kai's figure. He was still dress in the same black polo and jeans as he was earlier this morning but being so close to him, he took notice to his smell. Rei was again, for the second time that day, pulled from his thoughts.

"You need to watch where you're going." Was all Kai said before he continued down the hall towards the elevators where the red head was holding the doors open for him. Rei watches him walk into the elevator and hears a 'Sup Tala' before the doors shut.

Rei resumed the walk to his dorm, fishing for his key as he nears the door. _So Tala was that guy name_, he mused as he opens the door and walked into the room. Shutting the door behind him, Rei takes a quick glance at the digital clock to see it was 4:26. He makes his way to the fridge and opens it to see what was there when he remembered Kai's words from earlier. Sighing to himself, Rei goes to his bed and pull the brown paper bag that was sitting on the desk to his lap, which contains a sandwich he made before they left the house that morning. After finishing his lunch, Rei brush his teeth then left the dorm to head to his math class.

TWTW

Mariah had finally situated herself in her dorm room. Her roommate was nowhere to be found so she made herself comfortable on her full size bed on her side of the room. That morning she had gotten her meal ticket and class schedule, her science class got canceled because lack of a professor and her next class wasn't until six thirty so she had some time to kill. Deciding to explore the campus Mariah gathered her hand wallet and made her way to the door.

Just as she was about to open it, the door open and a girl, who she could only assume was her roommate, was standing in front of her. The girl was a little taller than Mariah, with blond streaked blue hair and light brown eyes. Mariah stepped out the way for the girl to enter the room. Once she was in she set her bag down and turned to Mariah holding out her hand, "Hey there you must be my new roommate. My name is Jessica."

Mariah took her hand and shook it, "My name is Mariah. I hope you don't mind I moved some stuff around so I could get my stuff in."

Jessica waved her hand in the air, "Oh that's quite alright. I was meaning to move my crap out the way but just haven't gotten around to doing it." She let out a chuckle and smiles, "You were heading out right? Want me to show you around?"

Mariah eyes lit up and she gave a short nod, "Yea that would be awesome."

"Good just let me change shoes and we can go." Jessica said as she walks over to her closet and got a pair of flip flops and slid them on her feet. She grabbed her phone and purse and head to the door, "Alright let's go."

The two of them made their way out of the dorms and to the elevator. Jessica pressed the down button then turn to Mariah, "So where'd you come from?"

Mariah push some of her hair behind her pointed ear, "My brothers and I came from China. My Uncle got a job offer here so we moved."

The elevator doors open and they get on, Jessica press the A button and giggled, "Oh wow China huh? Not that far away but I'm sure the distance seems great. Did you say brothers?"

Mariah nods her head as the elevator came to a stop and they get off. They went around a corner or two before they walk out the front doors of the dorms, "Yea I have four brothers and they go here too. It's Lee, Rei, Gary, Me, then Kevin."

They cross the courtyard and enter a building. "This here is called the Lounge building. The café is here on the first floor, entertainment rooms are on the second floor, and study rooms are on the third floor." Jessica said as they walk through another set of doors leading to the café, "I wish I had that many siblings. It's only me and my Mom, well…Dad's around but he's not ya know?"

Mariah nods in understanding and gasp as she entered the café. She had never seen so many different food options before. Jessica's chuckling got her attention, "I guess you've never seen something like this huh?"

Mariah shook her head, "We lived on a farm. Home schooled for most of our lives. Sure we went out to the town but it's nothing like this."

Jessica laughed and took a look around the café, "Yea I guess if I had never seen something like this I'd be excited as well." She squealed and pulls Mariah hand, "Ok, you see that guy over there?"

Mariah eyes scan the café until she saw where Jessica was pointing, "Yea what about him?" she asks. The guy Jessica was pointing at was the two toned hair guy she saw back in the admissions office.

"Well," Jessica leaned in and started to whisper, "THAT is Kai Hiwatari. He's got to be the richest person who goes to this school. I hear he's excellent with the ladies, if you know what I mean." She wink and Mariah blush, "Also I'm trying to get with him. There's this party that's coming up soon that he and his buddies came up with. It's going to be at his house a few miles away from school. I'm totally trying to get with him before then."

Mariah look at the table where Kai and another man were sitting, "Who's the guy next to him?"

"That's Tala. He's the one hosting the party with Kai. Hear they have been friends for the longest. Come on, let's go over and introduce ourselves." Jessica said as she tug Mariah through the café in the direction of the table.

Kai and Tala stop talking when they came to their table. Jessica sat down and pulled Mariah into a seat next to her. Pulling her hair back and tossing it over one shoulder she eyed Kai and Tala, "Hey there, my name's Jessica and this is Mariah."

Tala raises a red eyebrow as he looked at Jessica then to Mariah who was trying to fix her hair. A smile crossed his features, "Ladies, what do we owe this pleasure?"

Jessica, noticing Kai's attention was on his cell phone, gave a little 'huff' before answering, "We just thought we would introduce ourselves."

Kai's phone rang just as Tala was about to speak again. Kai press the green button on the phone before getting up and walking away from the table. Tala shook his head and focused his grey blue eyes back to the two women sitting in front of him. He gave Jessica a quick scan, noticing her breast that was spilling out of her tank top and her blond-blue striped hair. He smirk a little before he looked over to Mariah who was staring off and checked her out, he notice her pink hair and her breast that she seem to be hiding behind way too much clothing. Tala's eyes brighten and he turn his focus back to Jessica, "Kai and I are holding a party two weeks from now, we'd be honored if you ladies would come."

Jessica blushed and pushed her chest out a little, "Of course we would come. I've heard about it for a while now, didn't know if it was an open party or not."

Tala smiled and stood up, "A party only for the finest." He tilts his head in goodbye and left the table.

Squealing Jessica turn to Mariah, "Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe we just got invited!"

Mariah gave her a small smile, "Yea it should be fun."

Jessica laughed one more time in delight, "Come on let me show you the rest of the campus." They stood from their chairs and exit the café.

TWTW

Lee was sitting in his Literature class about to slam his head on his desk. He was sure that was going to die of complete and utter boredom. The class itself, he was sure of it, wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for his boring ass teacher. He's been trying to make jokes since the start of class, bad ones at that. Really, he could deal with the bad jokes it was the monotone voice the man had that just about to drive Lee crazy. He swore under his breath for the sixth time since class started, he was sure if he didn't die from boredom he'd lose his hearing and go insane.

Lee was about to say 'fuck it all to hell' and leave class when a poke on his shoulder rouse him from his raging thoughts. He look over to his left and saw a purple haired, green eye, well built tan man looking at him with a smirk on his face. He motions for Lee to lean to the side and he close in, "Old bastard is kinda borin' ya?"

Infatuated with his accent, Lee simply nods his head. The guy spoke again, "Yea I've taken this class before. Slept through the whole damn thing and failed the finals, so here I am again listenin' to his annoyin' voice. The name's Keith by the way."

Keith extended his hand and Lee shook it, "My name's Lee."

Keith grins and took a breath to say something but a voice broke in, "Gentlemen is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Keith eyes narrowed but before he could speak Lee cleared his throat, "No Sir."

The Professor gave them a flat look before resuming his lecture. Keith rolled his eyes and look back at Lee, "So ya new here huh?"

Lee opened his notepad and pretends he was taking notes, "Yea. My siblings and I came from China."

Keith let out a soft whistle, "China huh? I'm from Australia. Figured I'd try something new and this is where I ended up, been here for 'bout two years now."

"Never been to Australia before, never been anywhere really." Lee said as he drew a stick figure in his note pad.

"Ya it's not all folks make it out to be." Keith drum his pen on the desk, "So where ya bunkin' at?"

"I'm in C8 of the Kravis building." Lee completes his first stick figure and begins to work on another one. "What about you?"

Keith lean back in his char still thumping his pen on the desk, "I got my own place. Lil' apartment just off campus, not too far though, still within walkin' distance."

Curiosity getting the best of him, Keith peered over Lee's shoulder to see what he was drawing. What he saw made him laugh out loud and the Professor glared at him before returning back to the blackboard. Lee looks over to Keith and chuckles before he goes back to his drawing, putting the finishing touches on it. Once done he signs the bottom of it and gives it to Keith and continues to take notes. Keith gave a chuckle as he looked at the horrible stick figure drawing. He couldn't help but laugh every time he saw the stick figure of the Professor being karate kicked off a cliff by another stick figure that resembled Lee.

Keith picks up his pen and drew something on the piece of paper and hand it back to Lee. Lee looks down at the picture and it took everything in him to not burst out laughing at the talk bubble Keith drew over stick figure Lee's head screaming '_THIS IS LITERATURE!_'. Giving up on trying to hold in his laughter, Lee explodes which cause the Professor to once again look in their direction at the back of the class, "Gentlemen you can either shut up or leave my class, pick one."

Keith has a 'eat shit' grin on his face and Lee was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. After not getting an answer from either men, the Professor went back to the slid that he was showing the class. Once his back turns Keith shot up his middle finger and stuck out his pierced tongue. Lee chuckles again before returning back to his notes.

TWTW

Hey everyone thanks for your review from the last chapter:

Crystalline92

OniProductions

Hieinkurama

Lirin Sama

NinjaWeenie

Evildictionaryninja

deadliest love for you

dark-night-sky

Keba

Alya's Star

…and all the other anonymous reviewers, I know you guys are going to give me awesome feedback. I really appreciate it, keeps me going. I'm in need of a Beta reader if any is available; just leave me a message on my page. I'll have the next chapter out faster than you can say this is literature. :O!


End file.
